Do Two Wrongs Make A Right?
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Sonny and her cast debate over, if you meet a girl/boy and they are the complete opposite of you, are they your perfect soul mate, or people better off with others that are very compatible with one-another. Believe me, better than the description! REVIEW!


Do Two Wrongs Make A Right?

**Disclaimer: I swear, under oath, that i do not own SWAC. See, you guys believe me don't you, but when something comes up and everyone thinks i stole it everybody doubts me when i say i didn't steal it! GRRR!**

**Please read and review. Just a short one-shot. **

**They say opposites attract... maybe so, but are people who are completely opposite to one another, actually a good match? Mac Falls and So Random consider the possibility that maybe it's better to have someone similar to you rather than the complete opposite.**

**Review!**

*******

SPOV

"I can't believe it," Tawni whined as she threw her purse onto her dressing table.

"Can't believe what Tawni?" I asked her as she was madly pulling out makeup from her makeup bag.

"Remember that blind date you forced me to go on last night?" She asked, with a change in mood.

"Yeah, completely. You were whining and carrying on like a baby on how you haven't had a date in ages, and when i find the perfect guy for you..." she cut me off.

"That's the problem Sonny; he's not the perfect guy!"

"How could he not be? I know everything about him; he's almost like your missing piece of the puzzle!" I never get anything wrong, maybe Tawni is just stubborn.

"That is exactly my point!" She told me nearly poking my eyes out with her mascara.

"Watch it!" i warned her as i stepped back.

"Sorry Sonny, but you have just answered why he isn't my perfect guy in that statement you said there. He's my missing piece of the puzzle; i thought I'd love to have a guy that is like me, not a guy that is crazy for me!"

I raised an eyebrow, "So let me get this straight, you hated him, because he was madly in love with you?"

"Yes!"

"But you're Tawni Hart; you love it when you get affection!"

She nodded, "I know, right, but this time it was creepy affection. I know he has everything in common with me, but i don't think i want that."

"You don't?"

She shrugged, "I want someone who is the complete opposite of me, it would make it more interesting," she smiled, applying her mascara on her eyelashes.

"But if you had everything in common, you can make conversation more easily," i told her.

She nodded and set aside her makeup. She made her way to the arm chair and perched on it. "Yeah, i guess so... but i want someone..."

"Different to you, i got that Tawni. But if _you_ had someone the opposite to you then you would have a boring, un-fun guy."

I picked up Tween Weekly and read the contents.

"Maybe i want that," she told me.

I pretended to choke, "Maybe you want that?" I asked in a high pitch.

"Maybe..."

"This is impossible, Tawni i know you, and you don't want a guy like that. You want a fun, wild, crazy guy that buys you crazy-expensive gifts," i reminded her.

"That was the old Tawni Hart, the new one wants..." she clicked her fingers, looking for the right word to fill in the gap in her sentence.

"A geek?" I finished her sentence and she smiled a wide grin that took over her whole face.

"Exactly," she chirped, clapping her hands.

"No, no, no, no, no, Tawni... you don't want that."

She frowned and put her hand to her hip, "Sonny, i am in control of my own life and my own emotions! Don't tell me what you think i may or may not want in life!"

She walked out with an annoyed huff and i shook my head, flicking through Tween Weekly.

I came across a page that had, 'Your Perfect Match' in big bold letters and i smirked.

***

TPOV

"...And then she was controlling my thoughts and told m i didn't want that in life! That she knew me and wanted a guy that was almost like my missing piece of my puzzle!" I told my cast mates.

"Tawni, i am no girl expert really but, i think Sonny may be right," Nico told me, shielding himself in case i attacked.

"Yeah Tawni, i agree. I don't think opposites attract like most gossip blogs and magazines say," Grady said. We all stared at him, "Not that i read those, pfft, it was just an expression!"

"I also agree with tweetly-dee and tweetle-dumb," Zora told me, finishing her fro-yo.

"Oh, c'mon guys, you can't tell me that you actually agree that opposites don't attract," i grumped.

"We just said we did, you need your ears cleaned out girl," Zora laughed.

Sonny walked in and sat down beside me. "What did i miss?" She asked as she flipped her hair out of her face.

"We were telling Tawni that we agree with you," Nico told her.

Sonny frowned, "That the tacos are too spicy?" She asked.

"No, that we agree that opposites aren't really a good match," Grady said.

"Oh good, see Tawni, i am not alone on this," Sonny said in a very smug way, i could just slap her head right out of her socket!

"Well... everyone, give any example from your previous relationships you once had, where you _actually_ had someone exactly the same as you, and you didn't feel weird about it," Tawni said, sitting back in her seat.

Nico crossed his arms, "Well... i had this girlfriend once, and she was so similar to me it was almost funny. We'd laugh and talk all day long, it didn't feel weird at all... it was nice to have a girl to talk to that actually knew what i meant instead of the girls that were the opposite to me, they'd just stare into space!"

I frowned. Could i be wrong? "Hmm, Tawni, it seems that you're wrong," Sonny said smugly.

"Sonny, shut it that was just one person!" Sonny laughed at me and i growled. "Grady?"

Grady looked up at me and Sonny, "I haven't kissed a girl... but i have had girlfriends..."

"Go on..." I told him.

"Well, there was this girl, she was the same to me... it wasn't fun, in fact it was freaky! She'd always be worried if i was away for too long because she didn't want to lose a guy like me. So i dumped her, but she still stalked me... She's in jail now..."

"HA!" I sneered at Sonny who crossed her arms.

"Fine, me: 1 point. You: 1 point. Moving on..." She said, unwillingly admitting defeat.

"Zora your turn," I said to the little twelve year old.

"Ok, so i haven't had a guy like me, because, i am a vent crawler and spier, but i have had a few guys that were the opposite of me. It was so boring; they were too boring and plain for me to handle. So that's why they have mysteriously disappeared from the Police records," Zora laughed and we all looked around nervously.

"You killed them?" Grady asked.

"No you idiots! They just... vanished..." she grinned a fake-innocent smile and shook her head. "Sonny, How about you?" She asked.

Sonny sighed, "I have had this one guy who was perfect because he was the opposite..." I cut her off.

"Told you so," i smirked in victory.

"But that's only one person! I've had others than were terrible, once when i was with this gorgeous guy, who was an amazing kisser by the way, but he was so dull i could shoot myself. We'd sit there is silence, and he wasn't the only one! No there were heaps more guys that were like that. So that's why i think that opposites are not a good match!"

"Boring," i yelled.

"Well, fine Tawni, it's your turn now," Sonny said as she folded her arms.

"Okay, well this morning, as Sonny may recall, i waltzed into work and told her about my date she set me up with last night. He was everything i thought i would've wanted, except he was a total maniac! He's not the only one that had everything in common with me that was not my slice of cake either, there was been plenty more. And i remember maybe once in a lifetime, a guy the complete opposite comes around and snatches me up, and we have a blast! Because he is nothing like me and i get to learn all this cool stuff that i had never known about before! I always seem to connect better with guys that aren't a thing compatible to me! So i now conclude my speech," That speech took my breath away.

Everyone stared at me and Sonny looked unimpressed. "You are kidding me Tawni, there's no way...!"

"Well believe it Sonshine! Opposites do actually attract. Maybe it's because you guys here look for the right person! The one person that is like the missing part in your life when i just look for a guy i like. You look past the people that you have nothing in common with and you have no idea what you are missing out on!"

Everyone exchanged glances and Sonny glared at me, her eyes red and angry, like she was about to bite. I smirked at her and she turned around and walked out.

"I think you upset her," Nico told me.

"Well, i don't care. She's just pissed off because for once she was wrong and Tawni Hart was right," i told them smiling into nothing.

"Maybe it's your behaviour that did it," Zora said sternly.

"Maybe you should apologize," Grady said.

I scoffed and they all jumped, "Why should i do that? She's just selfish!"

"No i think she was just trying to be a friend Tawni," Nico told me.

"Well, i'm still not apologizing!"

Nico and Grady looked at me in shock, Nico shook his head and walked out without another word, Grady sighed and turned with a small wave and left.

"I'm not selfish!" I told myself.

"Am i?" I asked and Zora sighed.

"I have to say, yes, yes you are," she shrugged and disappeared.

I sighed and crossed my arms.

***

SPOV

I was just trying to make a point, i don't know if i was trying to prove her wrong or if i was just making conversation with her... But whatever i was doing, i was doing it out of friendship.

I can't understand or start to either, why Tawni always goes off at me. I thought she was changing, boy was i wrong!

I was in mine and Tawni's dressing room, sulking on the arm rest.

Slowly the door opened and there stood Tawni. "Hey..." she said softly.

"Whatever," i growled, turning away.

"Sonny, you were right," she told me and i jumped upright.

"Excuse me? Please repeat," i said and she exhaled.

"You were right all along, i was just being... well Tawni," she paused for laughter so i smiled. "But i never wanted you to be upset. You were right, i was thinking, and i realised it doesn't matter!"

"Duh," I told her.

"But i didn't realise that we were both right! It doesn't matter if you are the opposite or not, it matters that you like the guy... or girl..."

I looked down at the floor, "Yeah, i guess so..."

"So i am apologizing about my crude behaviour Sonny. I'm so sorry i made you upset. It doesn't matter, Nico told me you were probably just making conversation, and i am so truly sorry. I would've never have said anything if i knew."

"Tawni, Tawni, Tawni, stop apologizing. I forgive you, i realised that ages ago..." I told her as i walked over to her. "Do you mind if i invade your bubble for a hug?" I asked her.

"Mmmm, fine, but just this once," she told me as she opened her arms.

I grabbed her into a hug and she whimpered.

"That's enough," she whined. I held on as she tried to push me off. "Let go Sonny!"

I laughed, "Say the magic word!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Please!" She yelled and i backed off warily. She smiled, "You are such a child," she told me.

"And loving it!"

***

We were in the cafeteria and i walked over to the Mac Falls table. "Hey Chad," i greeted him.

"Intruder alert!" One of the Falls people said and Chad hushed them.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" He asked me.

"I was wondering, do you think you are attracted girls opposite to you, or girls exactly like you?" I asked him and he laughed at me.

"I don't know, both," he told me. "Why?"

"We were debating it, me and my cast," he smiled and ushered me away.

"Ok, cool Sonny, now can you please go over to your fictional little paradise and leave me and my cast to eat in peace?"

I rolled my eyes and walked off to my cast.

"What did he say?" Tawni asked as she picked up the clipboard.

"He said either," i told her and she grabbed the pen and marked a point in both categories. Yes we were actually tallying what people said about it.

"So which one is winning?" I asked her, peeking at it.

"Uh, it seems that... it's a draw..."

We both exchanged glances and laughed. "Freaky, right?" She asked and i nodded.

"Very..."

***

**The end. **

**Please review.**

**When you review you get a hug from Chad!! So review and get a hug from him!! Quick before they all go!!**


End file.
